


Fight the Distance

by Mellybear



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Random Fluff, i love my children, takes place before episode seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi can only think of one thing before being put to sleep. Each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mahirochi on tumblr asked for some fluffly dr3 setting Naegiri and this is what I managed to write down before watching episode seven. It’s pretty short.

Every time they fall asleep, their last thought is of each other. Never worried that when they won't wake up, but that the other won't. Naegi’s nightmare of Kirigiri terrified him, he worried it was a prediction for things to come. There were things that were important right now, but his gut told him to find her. 

 

“Kirigiri!” He had stumbled upon her while the three were searching for the real victims of the attacker. 

“Naegi.” Kirigiri stopped and turned around to face him. Naegi ran stopping in front of her. 

“Tengan is dead.” He told her shortly. 

“So are Izayoi and Kimura.” She responded just as quickly. 

“T-two?” He said shocked. 

“But you're okay.” Kirigiri smiled slightly. “I figured someone would have killed you by now.” 

“Hey that's not fair! Togami said I'm tough as a cockroach and-,” 

“You spoke to Togami?” Kirigiri asked cutting him short. 

“Yeah! Gekkogahara called the future foundation.” Naegi explained. Kirigiri thought briefly, it seemed all too suspicious that she even had the ability to do such a thing. But telling Naegi her suspicions, unconfirmed, could lead to trouble. For him. 

“I was worried about you.” Kirigiri mused softly. 

“I was worried too!” Naegi said suddenly leaning to her excitedly. 

“And Asahina is okay?” Kirigiri said trying to fight a smile at the puppy like boy. 

“Yeah, so far.” 

“Good.” Kirigiri grabbed the shorter boy and pulled him into her arms tightly. Naegi released his tension quickly and hugged her back, arms gripping around her waist. Kirigiri sighed softly. 

“You are the worst boyfriend, ever.” 

“Kirigiri!” 


End file.
